


You needed help- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean In Love, Dean's Point of View, F/M, Fake FBI, Protective Winchesters, Sam in Love, Violence, cliff hanger, evil boyfriend, mentions of being drugged, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Sam and Dean are doing a case (you pick) and they are going door to door of the area to see if anyone saw something and the reader opens the door with bruises on her face and arms , when Sam asks if she is okay or what happened she covers for her abusive boyfriend and when he walks in from work they are somewhat mean to the boyfriend because they can tell what is happening, but the boys hesitantly leave. When Dean comes back to leave his card (for support or help) he hears screaming so he walks in on a huge fight, and sees her being beat around by the guy and her clothes being ripped off with him yelling and putting her in handcuffs he uses to hold her down to punish her and she is screaming to stop and apologizing and him covering her mouth and basically raping her for talking back to him and "embarrassing" him in front of the "FBI" and for even opening the door in the first place. Dean has like flashbacks to being a demon and how he treated women, and gets pissed and tries to help her or save her? Pick an ending maybe they hide her and he comes looking and Sam and Dean give him a beat down or he is the monster from a the case idk.





	You needed help- a request

**Author's Note:**

> ..I know it's a long request but I just love your hurt/comfort and would love to see a protective dean and Sam with dark shit around them

The door bell rang making you jump and gulp looking up at the clock. Your boyfriend Jimmy would be home any moment. 

'Maybe they will go away if I ignore them.' You think as the door bell rings again. You nervously walk to the door looking through the peep hole. You see two men in suits looking at the door.

'Shit' You sigh opening the door enough to just look at them with your left eye.

"Yes?" You asks in a small voice.

"Hello Ma'am I am Agent Harris and this is Agent Ford. We have a couple of questions about the neighbor that died a few doors down." The tallest one said with a bright wide smile. His long hair almost reaching his shoulder. His hazel eyes seeming warm which was a change from Jimmy's cold brown eyes.

"I don't go out of the house. I won't know anything." You say trying to get them away before Jimmy came home.

"Could we come inside and ask a few question?" Agents Ford asked his deep voice making your heart thud louder for a moment. He was shorter than the other man, but still had a foot on your small body. His hair was cut short but looked like it needed to be brushed. His green eyes were looking more into your house rather than at your one visable eye.

"Uhh No! Please just umm stay out there. My boyfriend he doesn't like it when strangers are in the house." You say looking down at your bruised arm knowing the right side of your face was worse.

"It won't be long ma'am. Your boyfriend won't even know we are here." Agent Harris said taking a step closer to the door not taking no for an answer.

"I really don't want you to come in. Please just go away." You say your voice shaking a bit. Then you heard Jimmy's old green truck pulling into the drive way.

"Shit." You cus under your breath opening the door a litter wider. Both men look up to meet your eyes seeing the beging of the giant hand print bruise on your cheek. 

"Please leave before he get out." You beg already know what was to come when they left. 

"Ma'am he just blocked us in." Agent Ford said his eyes locked on the bruise. He nudged the other guy gulping before turning to look at Jimmy.

"What's your boyfriends name?" Agent Harris asked acting a bit more cool about the situation.

"Jimmy Goffer. Please just say your leaving." You beg opening the door wider to show them the full view of your black and purple arm, neck, and face. They both tensed looking your over before taking deep breaths.

"Honey who are these guy." Jimmy asked his voice ridged.

"I am Agent Ford. This is my partner Agent Harris. We are here to ask a view questions about your neighbor a couple of houses down." The Agent said squaring up his shoulders as Jimmy stepped on to the porch. Jimmy was the same height as Agent Ford, but Jimmy was no were near as attractive as these men were.

"Sure our house is open. We have nothing to hide." Jimmy said with a fake tight smile pushing passed them to kiss you roughly on your bruised cheek. You wince making Jimmy give you a death glare before walking into the house. You looked down at the ground waiting for the two agents to walking in. You didn't make eye contact even tho you felt there eyes inspecting every inch of your discolored skin.

"Sure you don't." One of them muttered following Jimmy to the living room.

Dean's point of view******

20 minutes later our questions were answered to perfectly for my liking. This asshole had something to do with this case. I just couldn't figure it out yet. I couldn't take my eyes off you the way you flinch a little when your boyfriend goes to touch you. It makes me sick. It's hard for me to contain the deep hatred I had for this fucking douche in the short time I've had to talk to him.

"Well thank you Jimmy and _____." We will be back in the neighborhood for the next couple of day. If you can think of anything else weird going on lately around here. Please feel free to let us know." Sam said looking mostly at you, but trying not to make it obvious. You looked worse than the normal abused victim.

Your shirt hang from your body like it was bought a size to big, but from the dark lines under your cheek bones it was probably just natural weight loss. Your arms had clear finger prints from a man obviously he had no fucking shame. It reminded me of when I was under the Mark of Cain. Which just made me hate this guy even more.

"Thank you Agent. Now I need some dinner before I go out with the boy. Hon go get your fine ass in the kitchen." He said slapping your ass hard enough to make you wince again. I clenched my jaw about ready to beat this fucking man with in an inch of his life.

"Have a good day." Sam said with a straight face pushing me towards the front door. You walked away with your arms around your chest your head held down like you were in trouble. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam." I whisper as I exit the house unable to control the anger any longer. Then I saw that dickhead truck sitting behind my baby. 

"God damn it. He blocked us in can you go get him?" I asked already running down the porch steps to get in the car. I had half a mind to kill this guy and just put him in the trunk. You would cry maybe, but god damn it you didn't deserve this fucking life. 

"Sorry! Just one moment." Jimmy smile waving at me like it was an accident he parked behind me. I gripped the wheel tighter as Sam walked around getting in just as Jimmy's piece of shit truck reeves to life. 

We drove around in silence until I see a Burger King my stomach growling. I pull in to the 3 car drive threw line unable to hold the anger any longer.

"Was I the only one that saw something wrong there?" I ask irritatedly glaring at people passing in front of my car.

"No that was pretty messed up. Did you see her flinch every time he got to close. Then when he slapped her ass." Sam just stopped talking clearly just as upset as I am.

"We should call someone. That wasn't something we can just look away from." I growl moving up the line. 

"She was scared as soon as she answered the door. She is was acting like she would be in trouble for talking to us." Sam said rubbing his chin in discomfort. The next car moved up letting me think about what Jimmy could be doing to you right now. The slap on the ass what just the beging. 

When we got the food I drive back to the victims house seeing Jimmy's car on the side of the road where he had moved it to be out of the way. I handed Sam his meal fishing out the 3 burgers that were mine. We sat in silence eating as usual I get done with my food first. I threw the last wrapper in the bag before thinking of an idea.

"I'm gonna go back and give her my card. That way if she wants help she can get it." 

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sam said taking another bite. I bit my lip thinking of the clear finger prints on your face. 

"Yea I have to help her somehow Sam." I sigh before getting out of her car. I make sure my gun is in my holster before heading down the block to your house. 

I pass his stupid green truck with peeling paint. I really hope she calls us and soon. I take the 4 steps 2 at a time crossing the porch quickly. I was about to knock when I heard a thud. I waited my heart beating faster for a moment.

"You stupid little fucking bitch!" Jimmy yelled form inside the house sounding like the living room. My first clench so hard my hands hurt. I grabbed the door knob finding the door unlocked. I barged in following the sound of something being hit. When I came to the room I was appalled at what I saw.

Your point of view******  
"Jimmy stop!" You scream blood coming out of your mouth as is cock tore through your dry walls.

You scream again as he grabs your head slamming it against the floor. Thankfully your shirt was wrapped around your head cushioning some of the blow. 

"I saw you looking at them you fucking whore!" Jimmy yells again slamming back inside of you. You lay dazzled by the blow more blood coming out of your nose and mouth. Your ear was ringing loudly making you hear your heart beat thudding. Jimmy kept pounding into your walls brutally calling your a slut until. You just heard a roaring yell. 

"Get off her!!" Agent Ford roared then suddenly Jimmy was lifted off your body. Your whimper knowing how your bruised and naked body must look. Jimmy had cut your underwear from the crotch the band still around your hips. One of your bra straps were broken showing off most of your right breast. Not to mention the numerous bruises and cuts all over your body that you had to hide each day.

"She my fucking girlfriend."Jimmy growled as a loud thud made you scream in fright not about to see what was going on. You reached up with shakes hand removing your shirt form around your face wiping some of the blood off.

"You don't treat your fucking girlfriend like that!" The Agent yelled punching Jimmy in the face with a loud smack. Jimmy made a chocking sound as the Agent hit him again and again. Soon the only thing you could see on Jimmy's face was red. 

"Dean?" The other Agent called running into the living room after seeing the door open. He saw you first then looked over at the other man beating the life from Jimmy.

"Dean no!" Agent Harris screamed going to pull the bodies apart.

"Dean? Like Winchester?" You squeak trying to cover your bloodied body from the men you never thought you would meet.

"How did you know that?" The taller man you assumed now to be Sam said still holding Dean back.

"I read the book Chuck wrote I just didn't think you were like a real people." You say shying away trying to hide your bleeding face.

"Then you know we are here to help." Dean said wiping Jimmy's blood on his pants before taking off his suit jacket. He went to hand it to you, but when you tried to stand your legs shook and you fell on to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." You say quickly starting to tremble when his large hands touched your tender ribs and hips.

"Hey it's ok. Don't apologize sweetheart. We are gonna get you somewhere safe." Dean reassured pulling you closer to his body to wrap the jacket around your body.

"I'm gonna go get the car. Can you stay here with Sam?" He asked going to move your hair out of your bloody face. You winced thinking you were about to be hit. Dean frowned dropping his hand before lightly squeezing your arm in reassurance.

"Sam don't let that fucking asshole move." Dean growled spitting at Jimmy before running out to get the car. You gulped limping over to the wall for balance.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Sam asked stay close by Jimmy in case he moved. You think he was knocked out by slow breathing.

"No I have umm had worse than this." You blush turning away from him in shame. Sam stand silent looking away from your bare legs.

"Y'all ready?" Dean said coming in quickly his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"What about when he wakes up and calls the cops?" Sam asked kicking Jimmy's limp arm.

"He doesn't know our real names and who fucking cares. We will have someone else come get this monster." Dean said making you wonder what exactly he was talking about.

"Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" Dean asked being very attentive to your injuries.

"I think I can walk." You say with a small smile not wanting to be touched. You take a few steps your thighs hurting from Jimmy's attack. You wince but make it to the front door with a small limp in your left leg.

You get two the first step trying to go down to it your knee gave way making you start to fall again.

Again Dean's arms were around you in an instant catching you and sweeping you up into a bridal position instantly. His hand high enough on your legs that your private area was covered. Your small arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder.

Your head naturally laying on his chest in comfort. He carried you to the car even waiting by it for Sam to catch up.

"Sam your driving. Open the door please." Dean said softly trying to stay calm for your sake. When Sam opened the door Dean sat in side ways to put his butt and your legs in first swiveling to put you on his lap. You tensed for a moment feeling his jeans on your bare butt.

"Ca-can I sit in the seat?" You ask teasing up as his hand slide out from under your legs.

"Yea uh sorry. I just thought you might go to sleep on my shoulder for a moment." He mumbled with a slight blush putting you in the seat next to him. You wrapped the suit jacket around your shoulders tighter.

"Are you ok with going to our hotel room for now?" Sam asked already pulling away from the curb. 

"Yes. That is fine." You say wiping blood from your cheek. You look over at Dean seeing his neck and shoulder now also covered in your blood.

"I got your shirt dirty." You say pointing at the blood hoping he won't be mad. He just reached up touching the red liquid before starting to take off the ironed white shirt. You gasped looking away quickly knowing Jimmy will hurt you if he know you looked at another man. 

The thought made you mad. You were with Dean fucking Winchester, getting shirtless in front of you. You smiled slightly before turning back slowly to see his last button coming undone. 

He leaned forward pulling it over his shoulders before handing it off his arms. His chest was firm and buff, butt his stomach wasn't as 6-packed as you had always imagined. He wasn't fat he just looked real, you soon noticed you hadn't taken your eyes off his bare chest yet. You turned away awkwardly not meeting his eyes. 

You couldn't stop thinking about the sexy shirtless man sitting next to you. When Sam pulled in to a motel 6 parking lot.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked touching your hand on the seat. You jerked away in fright think he would smash your finger like Jimmy does. 

He seemed hurt not waiting for you to answer as he opened his own door getting out. You looked down in sadness unsure why. You opened your own door standing with the suit stopping just under your butt cheeks. 

You closed the door softly cutting your feet in the hot dirty and rocks. You limped behind Sam to the door following them in. It had two bed double beds, but you knew for the men it was more like a single each. 

"We can figure out sleeping arrangements later. Do you want a shower then if you trust me enough. I have some medical training and am the best at stitches." Sam offered going to his back to get soap for you.

"That would be the awesome, but could I maybe get some alcohol first." You blurt out tired of being sober for almost 3 years. Dean perked up then still shirtless he leaned on the door.

"I could run to town get you some new underwear and what ever you feel like drinking." He said casually glancing at you still bare legs unable to stop thinking about what lay underneath his jacket.

"I want to get wasted. I don't care just not beer. Something hard that will make me pass out fast." You say looking down at your feet unsure if this was a good idea.

"Whiskey it is. What size are you?" Dean asks pushing off the door to step closer to you. Your eyes level with a weird black tattoo with a flame like design on it.

"Uhh could I just borrow a big T-shirt for tonight. I'd rather just pick out my own personal clothes please." You blush your words feeling weird in your mouth. Not accustom to standing up for yourself and saying no. 

Dean smiled lightly stepping passed you to go over to the bed closet to the window getting a bag next to it. He grabbed two black t-shirt throwing one two you with the letters "AC/DC" on it. You turned around seeing the bathroom passed Sam. You hurried off before you checked Dean out again.

 

The shower hurt, but it felt so good to have it all to yourself for once. Jimmy always making you suck him off while he washed his body not caring if you for soap in your mouth. The image of his face over in blood made you shiver. Then you remember Jimmy knew what Sam and Dean drove. He even probably got the license plate. He could have the police after them right now

"SAM!!" You yell in panick soap running off your boddy. You hear door steps befoe the door flew open the giant man staring at you. 

"What happened!" He asked back ready to help.

"Jimmy got your license plate number when he blocked you in earlier!" You say holding the curtain over your chest. Sam's eyes widened before digging for his phone calling Dean quickly.

"Dean ditch the car for now. _____ thinks Jimmy was smart enough to get the plates earlier today. Ok. Call me when your done." Sam sighed hanging up his face a relived for a moment.

"Thank you _____. Is there anything else I can help with?" Sam asked with smile looking at the ceiling and not ag your in the shower.

"No that was it." You blush going back to washing the blood and grime off your skin. It was weird working against your boyfriend. He wasn't anything, but an asshole. 

"He deserved worse." You almost growl bumping your injured head against the warm shower wall lightly. The water did most of the work for you washing the crusted blood off your skin into the now pink tub. You felt like you could pass out right now just feeling it wash you clean. Like a new life your slate being cleaned as well.  


"I'm never going to be with a man like that ever again." You softly promise yourself rubbing your still shaking hands over your bruises and cuts. You heard the front door open making you nervous for a second thinking Jimmy found you.

"Did get any actual food?" Sam asked through the walls when you turned the water off.

"Whiskey was more important at the time." Dean replied putting bottles on the table. You slip his t-shirt over your head feeling anxiety about the short length. 

'They are here to help' your remnind yourself. You take a deep breath before stepping out keeping your wet hair draped down to cover your hurt side.

"Hey I got you all different kinds and I know you said no personal clothing, but," he dug around pulling men's boxers in a new package. 

"I accidentally got the wrong kind. Sam asked me for a medium." He lied casually offering the package to you. You almost smiled from the nice jester taking the package and getting the baggy underwear on. It came to your mid thigh which made you feel better. 

"Thank you Dean." You blush lightly coming out of the bathroom. He just gave you a big smile before handing you a shot glass. You flintched seeing his hand get close to you. Both looked at you with understanding moving the shot glass away, but still holding it towards you.

"You need this more than we do." Sam said as you took it quickly downing the fiery liquid. You hissed, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading on your face.

"Another one." You cough handing it back boldly. They both chuckled also taking shots.

Dean poured four more for each of you before you placed your cup upside down. Both men gave you a high five for taking 5 shot in a row.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up. Don't pass out before I get back." Sam called taking just a towel in with him. You casually fell on his bed. Your legs hanging just off the floor.

"How did I end up with that asshole." You sigh rubbing your hand over your bruises. Dean looked at you, but said nothing just taking another shot.

"I just hope you won't go back." He said seriously not looking at you.

"He would kill me. I know that for a fact." You say with a shiver making you wrap your arms around your chest.

"My mother picked him out for me. From an online site." You say starting to chuckle unable to stop the weird reaction.

"Wow. I mean did anyone know?" Dean asked standing up to look at your face. He walked over with the whiskey bottle and two red solo cups. He sat down on his bed the springs creaking. You looked to the right at him showing off your good side.

"I haven't left the house in almost a year. He maxe sure I had a black eye at all times." You say with a blank face.

"How could you live like that for so long?" Dean asked pouring a heavy amount of liquor in both cups. He handed you on waiting for your answer. You sat up turning to face him then taking the cup drinking it buying time. You winced at the burning then sighed.

"I had no were else to go. He kept spending all the money on coke. Coming home high to rape me through out the day no matter what I was doing. Even some times drugging me and letting his friends take turns." Your eyes watering as the words left your mouth.

"I should have killed him." Dean growled suddenly making your heart beat faster. You looked at the hand he used to beat Jimmy's face with. His knuckles where purple and blue. You reached out your left hand slowly touching the discoloered skin. He tensed, but didn't move watching your finger rub along his hand.

"You would have broke you hand." You say with a small chuckled.

"It would have been worth it." He smiled his thumb rubbing along your pinky. You bit your lip the alcohol making your core throb in deep need you thought you would never feel again. You jerked away in fear looking up at the confused looking man. Sam came out of the bathroom in just a towel making you blush when your mouth fell open.

"Sorry." You blurted looking away at Dean we was pouring more liquor in your cups.

"Let's play a drinking game." Dean offered handing you the half full glass of straight whiskey. You smiled forgetting the awkwardness a moment ago.

Almost 3 hours later you were all laughing while you picked up the 52 cards. Sam bumped you into Dean making you grab on to him so you wouldn't fall.

"Oh shit!" You blurted falling anyways, but backwards. You had grabbed Sam's shirt pulling him face first into your borrowed AC/DC shirt. His face landing between your sore breast causing you to wince in pain. Your hand grabbed his hair naturally pulling it to get his head out of that area making him moan lightly.

"Oh sorry." Sam said suddenly trying to climb off your body. Your core throbbed when you felt his hips bump into the front of your hips. Making you gasp and moan at the same time arching into him.

"I uh." You blush deeply staying still for a second before trying to push him offf now.

"I think I'm ready to pass out now." You say rolling over in to your knees to crawl to the bed. The boxers riding up into your but crack made Dean stop in his tracks wishing he could reach out and squeaze your round cheeks.

"Who's bed am I sleeping in?" You ask putting your head on the ground your butt still in the air. Sam was sitting up now getting a perfect view inside the boxers to a small portion of your slit. Your bruises made it hard for him to get a boner before, but seeing you like this.

"Mine." They both said at the same time. You laughed making your butt sway side to side slightly.

"I rescued her." Dean whispered thinking you couldn't hear.

"Yea well I'm more trust worthy." Sam fired back getting up from the ground his eyes never leaving your butt cheeks.

"Both are open its up to you. Which ever looked easier to climb into." Dean said suddenly turning off the light as the both raced to get in bed first. You heard clothes being thrown on the floor making your core throb again thinking of both of them naked. Both of them your mind repeated several times.

"Actually let's push the beds together and I'll be in the midddle. You said sitting up to move out of the way. Both men were silent doing as you asked before laying a sheet over the middle so you wouldn't slide in. Both get in and creating the middle space for you.

You laid with your back flat on the mattress because your head was spinning slightly. Your hands were on your hips at first. Then you felt Sam put his knee on your thigh lightly the feeling of it kind of nice. Your hand slipped towards his abdomen then his groin.

"Oh sorry." You whisper with a giggle moving it away slowly his hand catching your wrist lightly keeping it just above were his penis would be.

"You don't have to be." Sam whispered in your ear. You hesitated the back of your finger pushing into his hip. Then you lost their nerve turning quickly away to face Dean your hands naturally landing next to his bare chest.

"Is Sam bothering you?" Dean asked in a deep grumble that made your legs clench together. You felt shame for a moment feeling oddly attracted to both men.

"No I just can't stop thinking." You say trying not to think about both of them shirtless and next to you. The men of your dreams and they seemed to want you. Even though you were broken and discolored they still wanted you. Maybe you did have a chance at an ordinary life.

"Am I still beautiful?" You ask loudly making Dean move closer to you his fingers finding your hand.

"You the are the most beautiful women I have seen in a long time." His deep voice held truth in it. Sam's hand wrapped around your ribs squeezing lightly.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you the moment I saw you and now I would give anything to make you trust a man enough to let me hold you." Sam said into your ear softly moving hair behind it. You shivered from the contact and complement. You naturally push your hips into his while your fingers feel how Dean's chest curves.

"I think you need to go to sleep before things get to heated _____." Dean said stopping your finger from going into his boxers. You whined in protest for a moment until you blushed realizing what you had done.

"Your right. Uhh sorry, I just haven't felt actually wanted in so long." You confess feeling Sam push lightly into your butt with his hard boner. You tensed fighting the urge to reach around and feel how big he is.

"You sure?" Sam asked his hand massaging your neck with his fingers. His boner gliding up and down your butt crack.

"Mmmm I mean. I'm just kind of sore from earlier today still. The alcohol seemed to have numbed the pain, but I know it's there." You say gasping when your clit pulses in need. You turn over on to the your stomach putting your hands under the pillow to stop anymore body exploring.

"Good night then." Sam said his hand landing on the middle of your back. Dean scooted closer his knee going to rest right under your butt cheeks. His arm went around your lower back protectively his finger cupping your side. Your mind was so zoned in on the feel of them on your body. You hadn't noticed when you fell asleep in their arms.

"Sam and Dean more." You moaned waking yourself up with a blanket of limbs holding your tight to both men. Luckily they were both snoring lightly in your ear giving you hope they hadn't heard you. You felt Dean press into your hip with his morning wood causing you to moan. Sam did the same, but his hand squeezed your ass at the same time.

"Ahh." You yelped in surprise by the sharp pain in a random point in your butt cheeks.

"____!" Dean snores awake julting the whole group of people awake.

"What happened?" Sam asks with a yawn stretching his arms out and off your butt.

"I think you squeezed a bruise on my butt cheek. It just hurt." You sat with a blush. Admitting last night both of them obviously wanting you. You get up on your hands and knees crawling out to the bathroom. You peed quickly washing your hands. When you can back you saw both men on their backs the blanket on the ground now.

"Oh wow." You gasp unable to stop looking at their large cocks standing up almost straight. Sam looked at you moving it to the side with a smirk.

"What are we bigger than Jimmy?" He asks sitting up at his elbows making his large dick move around in his boxers.

"Bigger than any I have ever seen." You blush hard going for more alcohol before you could think clearly. They started to get up from the bed, but neither of them attempted to put on clothes.

"Do you want a closer look?" Dean offered sitting at the foot of the bed to lean back on his hands. Your eyes widened in shock before you turned around gulping down large amounts of burning whiskey.

"I'm uhh think I should go." You say with a shaky breath your heart beating fast against your chest. You hear the bed creaked as they stood quickly.

"You don't have do go. Please I'm sorry. We won't act like this anymore." Sam said touching your shoulder. You tensed enjoying the warmth of his fingers.

"But," you pause feeling your abdomen tighten. "I don't want you to stop. I'm just scared. That all this just means I'm going to die soon. Like this is a dream." You say as another hand touches your hip squeezing.

"We would never hurt you, but I don't think only one of us could have you." Dean said looking at Sam for his input.

"We are willing to share if you are willing to deal with two simi protective men." Sam said leaning down to kiss your neck. You gasped your body feeling tingly all of a sudden. The mix of fresh alcohol and his plump lips.

"But my face and I'm so ugly right now." You almost sob your hand going up to cover the right side. The dark swollen skin making you sick every time you looked at it. A large hand covered yours pulling you hand away towards Dean on your right. You squinted at him trying not to cry.

"We want to help you heal. This isn't you. This is evil that was in your life," his whispered huskky his finger tips brushing over your purple and yellow skin. "Let us show you what love is." He whispered softer tilting your chin upward towards his mouth.

"May I kiss you?" He asked his lips just inches away from yours. You looked into his deep green eyes unable to say a word only about to look down at his parted lips. You moved forward into his mouth. You pressed into him firmly his lips warm and welcome. His had went straight to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up to pull your underwear down.

"Let's lay you down before we start undressing." Sam interrupted making you moan lightly remembering you had two men to worship you for the first time in your life. Dean pulled away nipping at your lip with a grin. He pushed his still hard cock into your lower stomach. You gasped rembering there enourmouse size.

"Wait I want to do something first." You blush biting your lower lip. You get on your bruised knees sitting down in your legs to look up at the tent in their underwear.

"What do you have in mind ____?" Sam asked his hand going to rub himself through the fabric. You reached up to the bottom of their boxers pulling them down. They pulled both of their members out letting them sway up and down in front of your watering mouth.

"Just let me take care of you. I have had a lot of practice." You blush getting up straight on your knees. They look about the same size with slight differences in girth. You take both in your palms working up and down their shafts.

"Oh that feels amazing." Sam moans his eyes closeing. You lean forward as you push to his base taking his head to the back of your throat.

"Fu- fuck." He groaned just as you suck hard. At the same time you pump Dean faster with your hand adding and releasing pressure.

"That is so sexy to watch." Dean said his hand reaching out to move hair from your face. You bob a few times before pulling out to pump Sam quickly. Dean moved his hand to the back of your head just as you take him to the back of your throat. You gaged slightly sucking and licking his shaft like Jimmy always liked.

"Holy god. You are perfect." Dean growled pumping his head in and out in time with your bobbing. Your clit throbbed again making you moan around him. Your thighs rubbed together needing release like you needed oxygen. You leaned back still pumping them at a fast pace.

"Which one want to make me cum first?" You ask your cheeks red from sucking so hard. Both men smiled down at you looked at each other in silent communication. They started playing rock, paper, and scissors.


End file.
